


The Case of the New Year's Kiss

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [3]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years kiss, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Paul, Perry, and Della ring in a New Year together. Paul and Perry ring it in with a kiss. (this fic follows my last fic in the series)





	The Case of the New Year's Kiss

It was five minutes to midnight. Five minutes to a new year. Five minutes to a new year that would be rung in with two of his nearest and dearest friends in his apartment. Five minutes to a new year that would, for once, be brought in with a midnight kiss, a New Year's kiss.

It was an odd thing. Knowing that he would be able to ring in the new year with a kiss. He had spent so many years coming to terms that his romantic longings would have to stay just that, longings. That now it seemed surreal that he could spend the night in the arms of a  _ man _ who loved him and he loved back. And it wasn't just any man, it was  _ Paul Drake.  _ Someone who was also one of his nearest and dearest friends. 

He had confided in Della the reason he never went on dates to eventually find “the right girl” to marry.  _ The real reason,  _ not just because he was “too busy” and “concentrating on his law practice”. Those were both valid reasons, he  _ did _ dedicate himself to his cases, that wasn't a lie. But there was another reason and that's because he just… wasn't interested in finding the “perfect wife” because he wasn't even  _ attracted  _ to even the most appealing woman. 

And she confided in him that the reason she didn't bother finding the “perfect husband” was because she was more interested in finding the perfect  _ wife. _ Even though she knew it was impossible in the world they lived in. 

They both knew that  _ their kind _ was looked upon as abnormal. As strange. And a million other derogatory terms that were hurtful. So they confided in each other and supported each other in a way that only two outcasts can. 

And now it was New Year's Eve and Perry, Paul, and Della were spending the holiday together. Ringing in the New Year as the best of friends, and for Paul and Perry, as sweethearts. 

They were all laughing and joking, just enjoying each other's company. It was a wonderful thing, just spending time with people you loved, loved and  _ trusted.  _

It was four minutes to midnight. And Perry went to get the champagne and champagne flutes and then brought them back to the living room. He sat them on the table and looked at his watch again.

 

“What time is it?” Della asked. 

“Almost 11:57”

“Champagne ready?” Paul asked with a grin. 

“Well want me to open it now or midnight?”

“Now. So we can toast at midnight.” Della answered. 

Perry nodded and picked up the champagne. Discarding the foil and loosing the wire cage, he then placed a towel over the bottle and twisted the cork and bottle skillfully, opening the champagne without any spilling. Paul and Della picked up a flute and Perry poured the champagne and then he poured his own glass. 

Perry looked at his watch again. It was two minutes till midnight. 

“Excited for the new year?” Della grinned. 

“Wonder what it'll hold,” Paul stated with a tilting of his head and a grin. 

“More cases that's for sure!” Della laughed. 

“And more times for us to spend together.” Perry debated if that sounded to sappy then decided maybe sentimentalism wasn't always bad. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way!” Della exclaimed. 

“Me neither, Beautiful!”

Perry looked at his watch. It was less than one minute to midnight. 

“Another year is almost finished.” Perry said 

“And another ready to begin.” Della added.

“Shall we start the countdown?” Paul asked glancing down at his watch. 

Perry nodded at Della who started the countdown. “10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“5” Perry raised his glass. 

“4” Della grinned and raised hers. 

“3” Paul held his champagne up. 

“2” Perry kept his glass up and his smile was beaming. 

“1!” They all exclaimed and clinked their glasses in a toast. 

 

“Happy New Year!” They all exclaimed in unison and then drank a toast. 

And then Paul and Perry leaned in and kissed. A short kiss, they were gentlemen enough to not lock lips for an intense kiss with Della standing there, but a  _ kiss _ . When they broke the kiss they were both grinning ear to ear.

Della held her glass up again, “To a new year!” and they all toasted and drank some more of the champagne 

“Happy New Year Beautiful! Happy New Year Perry!”

“Happy New Year Della! Happy New Year Paul!”

“And here's to many more! And many more spent and celebrated together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Paul/Perry drabble (: hope you enjoy!


End file.
